Mounstro
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Un mounstro- pensó molesto, Si, eso es lo que era ese pequeño demonio frente suyo. ¿La razón?, que aun siendo su hijo su única intención era torturarle -Mounstro- susurro con la mirada fija en el pequeño de tan solo 4 años de edad -Cállate anciano- una vena broto de su frente, ¿Anciano?, su propio hijo lo llamo ¿Anciano?


_**Ohayo xd Bueno aquí con un nuevo One-short **  
_

_**:3 Espero les guste xD**_

_**Advertencias: Puede haber algunas palabras mal habladas**_

_**Categoria: Humor**_

_**Parejas: Naruto y Hinata**_

_**Principal: La pesadilla de Konoha xD**_

_**-Masashi K. es el artista creador de Naruto-baka**_

_**-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista, o Naruto el torturado xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mounstro_

-Un mounstro- pensó molesto, Si, eso es lo que era ese pequeño demonio frente suyo. ¿La razón?, que aun siendo su hijo su única intención era torturarle -Mounstro- susurro con la mirada fija en el pequeño de tan solo 4 años de edad

-Cállate anciano- una vena broto de su frente, ¿Anciano?, su propio hijo lo llamo ¿Anciano?

-Respeta a tu padre mocoso- molesto por aquella actitud se defendió, ¿Como era posible que un trozo de persona fuera tan malvado?, si lo era, aunque su amada esposa no lo creyera era así, Si no ¿Como se explicaban todas esas trampas de pacotilla hechas especialmente para el?

-No me llames mocoso, viejo pervertido- su ceño se frunció mas de lo debido, se levanto bruscamente de su asiento con intenciones de encerrar al chiquillo en cualquier cuarto oscuro y sin mucha luz

-¡Que me respetes enano del demonio!- estaba enfadado, ¿Quien en su sano juicio se enfrentaba al Hokage?, ¡Nadie! excepto ese tercio de persona que yacía parado frente suyo

-¿Que sucede aquí?- alarmada de escuchar tantas blasfemias decidió intervenir, buscando alguna respuesta de lo que sucedía

-¡Hinata-chan!- como si fuera un ángel, el rubio se lanzo a ella en busca de consuelo -Hinata-chan llévatelo, tu hijo es malo... el me trata mal y amenaza con asesinarme- la mujer suspiro, separo a su esposo suavemente mandando miradas de reproche a ambos hombres

-Primero que todo es NUESTRO hijo- señalo dándole a entender que la responsabilidad era mutua- Y segundo, ¿Que intentas hacer contra tu padre Nagato?- el chico miro reprochante al rubio mayor

-Eres tan poco hombre que te vales de mi debilidad- susurro de aquella forma amenazante haciendo respingar del temor al rubio mayor

-¡Lo ves Hina-chan!, ¡Es malo!- como un niño pequeño señalaba al culpable de sus constantes pesadillas

-Oka-chan- con una sonrisa hipnotizante el pequeño se lanzo a su madre, ¿Quien era ese chico? Si, cada vez que veía como el pequeño trataba a su madre se sentía conmovido y feliz de ser padre, luego que se quedaba a solas con la pequeña peste y deseaba haber nacido estéril, ¿Razón? esa peste maligna en el sentido que quería ver su cabeza rodar y no solo la de la montaña Hokage

-Nagato-chan ¿Que le haces a papa?- el niño hizo un puchero aferrándose al cuello de su hermosa madre, ¡Que hermosa escena!

-Oka-chan... Otou-chan no me quiere- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Yo... yo... quiero jugar con Otou-chan d-demo el...- moqueo un poco, en verdad era un actor- M-me guito d-diciendo que no me quería cerca y...- moqueo de nuevo restregando uno de sus ojos con aquellas pequeñas manitas- M-me dijo n-niño d-del demonio- se apegó a la mujer llorando descontroladamente, la mujer le miro molesta

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se defendió -¡Es un mounstro Hina-chan!- el ceño de la mujer se frunció aun mas -¡Me amenaza a muerte! y ahora, ahora ¡hace ese teatro para que le creas!- la mujer suspiro pesadamente

-Naruto... nuestro hijo no es malo, es un poco travieso al igual que tu a esa edad así que por favor... ten paciencia- se miraron mutuamente, ella con una de sus miradas suplicantes lo descoloco totalmente ¡Como era posible que lo manejara tan fácilmente!, se dieron un corto beso, corto ya que fue interrumpido por la peste

-Te quiero Hina-chan, a ti también mounstro- el pequeño hizo un puchero, sonrió ante tal gesto

-Otou-chan ¡Te quiero!- soltó el niño alegre, se despidieron cariñosamente, aun en brazos de la Uzumaki el pequeño se despidió de manera ¿Escalofriante?, vio como se movían sus labios luego una sonrisa macabra, ¿De donde demonios había salido ese enano?. Suspiro pesadamente, acto seguido se dejo caer en su cómoda silla

-Si no fuera Hokage, tendría que vivir más tiempo con la peste- Si peste, sabia que era cruel llamar a su propio hijo así pero... el que lo conociera realmente sabría a que atenerse. Sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por la presencia de alguien en su despacho

-Vi a la pesadilla de tu hijo salir en brazos de Hinata- ¡Oh si! lo olvidaba, no era el único en conocer la verdadera personalidad de su hijo, también estaba su mejor amigo Sasuke quien tenia que convivir con el enano llamándolo ''La pesadilla'' de toda Konoha

-Me amenazo de muerte de nuevo- soltó con desaliento -¡Acaso hoy en día no pueden nacer hijos normales!, solo quiero un pequeño que me ame, no ese mounstro-ttebayo- el Uchiha sonrió burlesco

-Eso te pasa por enamorarte Usurantonkachi- su seño se frunció

-¡Así tenga que soportar a ese enano toda la vida lo soportare!, tener a Hinata-chan ha sido lo mejor que he tenido- sonrió bobamente al recordar a su hermosa mujer

-Me siento rechazado dobe- frunció el seño

-¡A que viene eso teme!, eres mi hermano pero nunca podrás darme lo que Hina-chan me ofrece-ttebayo- el Uchiha sonrió de nuevo, feliz de fastidiar un rato al retrasado de Naruto

-Te puedo dar lo que desees dobe, hasta hijos- el Uzumaki abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡Urusai-ttebayo!- se sentía ofendido- ¿Acaso nadie respeta al Hokage?- ¿De que valía su estúpido cargo si no lo tomaban en cuenta?

-Me da igual tu cargo dobe, a la final siempre serás idiota- se levanto de su asiento, se estaba preparando para la pelea épica que daría lugar en aquella oficina

-Naruto- a la oficina entro su mejor amiga, la cual poseía unos papeles en sus manos. Miro la situación en silencio- ¿Y ahora porque pelearan?- chasquearon sus lenguas al ser descubiertos

-¡Teme!- grito fingiendo alegría mientras saltaba como un pegote al azabache- Teme como estas desgraciado-ttebayo- una gota cruzo la nuca de la mujer, ¿Tan idiota la creían?, en fin no tenia mucho tiempo así que seria breve

-Tu mujer esta embarazada- el rubio cayó al suelo, tendido de espaldas y con un solo pensamiento en su mente

_''¿Tendré que criar mas Mounstros?, como se supone que viviré por siempre con Hina-chan''_

-¿Naruto?- regresaba al recordar que debía llevarle algo de comer a su esposo, encontrándolo en el suelo al ingresar a su oficina- ¡Naruto!- alarmada se acercó hasta este

-Hina-chan dime que miente...- esta le miro desconcertada- ¿Estas embarazada?- la mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¿Como lo...-

-¡Hina-chan!- se aferro fuertemente a la mujer- Mi hijo me quiere matar y ahora me darás otro hijo, ¿Que pasara ahora conmigo?- acaricio levemente su rubia cabellera

-¿No crees que exageras?- este aun pegado a su pecho negó -¿Porque?-

-La herencia Hyuuga y Uzumaki son mala combinación-ttebayo- sonrió divertida

-¿Hermanitos?- trago grueso- ¿Tendré hermanitos?- el pequeño yacía parado en toda la entrada, la peli rosa sonrió con ternura mientras le asentía al pequeño, el Uchiha por su parte se alejó lo mas que pudo de la pesadilla estar cerca de ese niño le daban... escalofríos

-Si- asintió sonriente -Tendrás hermanitos-

-¿Hermanitos?- ahora si estaba alarmado, ¿Cuanto eran?- Hina-chan acaso...-

-Son gemelos Naruto-kun- el niño corrió feliz, se acercó a su madre y de un solo abrazo se agarró a esta

-¡Hermanitos!- gritaba contento, se acercó lentamente a su padre como simulando un abrazo -Sera mas sencillo eliminarte con ayuda ¿no lo crees Otou-chan?- trago grueso ante tales palabras

-Te compasión- susurro atemorizado, ¿Desde cuando le temía a un mocoso de 4 años?, ¡Ah! claro, desde que se dio cuenta que todos esos ataques siempre iban a su cabeza o su masculinidad

-Disfruta lo que te queda de vida-

-Mounstro- susurro escandalizado, ¡Ahora si estaba perdido!, a manos de dos aprendices de ese enano. ¡Moriría demasiado joven y bello!, que injusto era el universo ¿Porque no mandarle esa peste a alguien mas?, a Sai, a Kiba, a cualquiera que le callera gordo y fuera malo con el pero... ¡Porque el!

Eh Inmediatamente recordo las palabras del pequeño... _''Yo sere el proximo Hokage, anciano''_ aquellas pequeñas palabras acompañadas por una sonrisa macabra, ¡Kami!, estaba perdido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Hace tiempo no escribo humor por lo que no se como habra quedado**_

_**¡Que les parecio!**_

_**¡Comenten xd!**_

_**Eyesgray o... la fan #1 de Tortura a Naruto :D**_


End file.
